Masterpiece: The Puzzle Curse
Masterpiece: The Puzzle Curse is a mystery, 3D platformer game for the Infinity GX. The game is being developed by SuyoGames. This is the first game in the Masterpiece series. The game takes place in Frendle City, the home of the famous detective Jigsaw Gether, who recieves a call to a big mystery, the stealing of a mysterious machine that could lead to doomsday in Frendle City. Plot The game follows Jigsaw Gether, a detective in Frendle City, a beautiful city for tourism. However, It has been said it also is a city of disaster, there has been many problems with the city, supossingly strange paranormal things too! One night in the museum, a hooded figure takes the "Separtion" a machine designed by Dr. Krakken, a genius who found himself in jail after creating such a strange device, but what did it do? Jigsaw Gether recieves a call from a man who calls himself "Keyser", and Jigsaw gets in on the action after hearing the horrible news. Jigsaw speaks with the museums owner, Keyser, who tells Jigsaw that a very dangerous machine known as the Separtion was stolen. Keyser explains that the Separtion can break the ground and cause it to form into many pieces, with this, he may be able to break apart the whole city into small bits, making the such beautiful city into a wasteland. Jigsaw then is on the case, and he travels with his close dog, Scruffy, to find this culprit. Gameplay Overview The game is a 3D platformer, which means the player has much freedom to explore the main hub, Frendle City to solve mysteries. Obviously, the player uses the analog stick to move the character and also jump with the A button, but Jigsaw is also able to punch enemies using the Y button, this is needed in some missions/mysteries. Puzzle Mode One of the main things in the gameplay is the Puzzle Mode. The Puzzle Mode can be activated by pressing the X button, this is a major role when playing the game. When you are going through a mystery stage, you will have to play a Tetris like minigame, once you press X, the top screen will be frozen, and the player will go through the puzzle stage. In this blocks will drop from the bottom screen, if blocks fill up the entire bottom screen, the player will take serious damage, leading to their demise and loss of the mission/mystery. Sometimes, when an enemy is defeated, sometimes one block may turn black, which indicates the block has been cursed. So the player must constantly tap on the black block to lift the curse. If chosen not to lift the curse, you cannot make the block disappear, and the curse might even spread to other blocks. The more blocks you make disappear, it allows the Boom Meter to fill up, with this meter, you are able to unleash and explosive attack that can deal great damage to enemies, and can sometimes even give hints the player can use in missions. Block Specials *'Red': Three matching ones will allow Jigsaw to use a flame like attack. *'Green': Three matching ones will make the enemies dizzy. Missions Missions/Mysteries are objectives are main objectives in the game, there are certain sidequests and required missions, required missions are needed to beat the game of course. Some main or sidequest missions require a certain character, most missions are done with Jigsaw, but some are done with Scruffy, the pet dog of Jigsaw who is smart and skilled, and Peyton Partwell, a young woman who joins Jigsaw in this big mystery. Jigsaw is normally used in missions involving small problems or taking down a lot of enemies, as Jigsaw is a strong man and defensive too. Scruffy is used in some missions involving tracking or chasing a subject or even sneaking into a certain area by going into a small gap. Peyton can be used in missions to search for clues with her great intelligence. Characters Missions/Mysteries Items & Objects Locations Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Time Travel Category:Mystery Category:Masterpiece (series) Category:3D Platforming Games